Letting Go!
by roisin.sheahan.5
Summary: I go to Cousins to get away from all the drama but when I see Conrad with basically every girl in the town will I keep loving him and make him realise that he loves me too or will I finally let go of him. Find out in Letting Go!
1. The fight!

**I wake up early on Sunday morning I have a shower and think about everything that has happened over the past few years. I was meant to go to Spain after Jeremiah broke up but I decided to give my place on the trip to Taylor becaue her boyfriend was going. I go downstairs and get some cereal to eat. Mom is at work and Steven stayed the night at his girlfriends house so I am home alone. All of a sudden I get two texts on my phone one from my mom and one from Conrad.**

_Mom: I will be home late order pizza if you get hungry._

_Me: Ok._

**I then read the text from Conrad**

_Conrad: Hey._

_Me: We need to talk. Call me._

_Conrad:Kk_

**About 5 minutes after I sent that text Conrad me.**

_Conrad: "Hey, Why do we need to talk?"_

_Me: "I feel like I can't be myself when we are together, I feel like I'm always trying to impress you and you just never try to impress me you use me like one of your old toys when you have no one else you come to me. I'm just saying I want to have fun this year and be myself."_

_Conrad: "Don't expect me to be there waiting for you when your finished having your bit of fun"._

**Then all of a sudden he hangs up and I feel more alone then I have felt in a very long time.**


	2. Sasha

**That night I go to Cousins its a long drive but I keep myself occupied by thinking about what Conrad said to me. After a three and a half hour drive I arrive in the driveway at our summer house. I unlock the front door and take my bags upstairs. When I come back downstairs I begin to watch tv its only half eleven at night. All of a sudden there is noise outside. I look out the window to see Conrad and some red haired girl glued to eachother. Before I can make an other move they are inside the house and they are making out. I cough so they would notice me and stop. They stop and shock registers on Conrads face but then an evil grin. Then Conrad says "Belly this is Sasha and Sasha this is Belly." Its Isabelle to you." I say to Sasha coldly. "You can call her Belly" Conrad says sounding annoyed. "Babe lets continue this in your room" says Sasha and Conrad just grins. Then they hurry upstaird to Conrads room. I go outside for a swim while I am swimming all I can think about is Conrad and Sasha.**

**About 2 hours later I go back inside to find Conrad watching tv.**

**"What are you watching?" I say boredly.**

**"I don't know" he says back matching my tone.**

**"So Sasha is nice." I say going bright red.**

**"Yea shes cool and my girlfriend" He says grinning at me.**

**"Why are you staring at me" I say.**

**"Cause you are jealous of my sexy girlfriend."**

**"Am no I'm not she is a whore who only likes you because she thinks you are hot but shes wrong you only are good looking on the outside on the insde you are just plain ugly." I say harshly.**

**I quickly get up and go upstairs I here Conrad calling me but I don't turn around.**


	3. Luke

When I wake up te next morning I hear Sasha and Conrad talking. I get changed into an old hoodie and some short shorts. When I go into the kitchen Sasha is telling conrad how luckey she is to have him, I roll my eyes. I go over to the fridge and get a bottle of water. Sasha gets up to go to the bathroom and Conrad gets up and stands beside me. "Hey Bells." Conrad says blocking me from moving. "Hi can you move." "Um no" he says cooly. I step on his toe and walk into the living room. He follows me. I sit down on the armchair and he sits on the couch. A few minutes later Sasha comes in "Hi" she says to him while smiling. She then sits on his lap and starts nibbling on his ear, he justs grins at me. I get up and go to the car, I start the car and begin to drive.

I park the car outside the carnival. I go wondering around the carnival like a lost child looking for their parent when all of a sudden I hear someone call me I turn around to see my old middle school friend Luke.

"Hey Luke" I say .

"Hey Belly, Long time no see" he says cool.

"You um do you want to come back to my beach house I culd d with some company." I say smiling widely.

"Sure." he says.


	4. Heartbreak

When we arrive at the beach house Conrad is in the pool with Sasha. "So this is the place you kept talking about in middle school" he says. "Yeah it is but I'm over that boy I used to be obsessed with" I say trying to sound cofident. Luke just smiles "So lets go inside" I say. We go in and sit down on the couch. Then out of no where Luke says "Belly I really like you." He gives me his number and I give him mine. After a while he scoots closer to me and begins kissing me. I kiss him back then he starts to makeout fully with me I take my hoodie off and he takes his shirt off . Then he lies on the couch and I go on top of him. All of a sudden the door opens. Sasha comes in first and just goes up stairs but then Conrad comes in and we spring apart. "Belly what the hell is going on?" He says sounding angry. "This is Luke my friend from middle school." I say. Luke just waves at Conrad. "Leave Luke." Conrad says his face was really going red with anger. Luke just got up and left. I got up and followed him but Conrad grabbed me. "Your too young to go messing around with boys, he will hurt you" Conrad says. "I'm 19 and I can do what I like the only guy whoever hurted me Conrad was you and I was 16 so you really can't say much about me being too young to have a boyfriend or about him hurting me so stay out of it."I say. I go up to my room and text Luke he texts back straight away saing he wants nothing to do with me that it was a mistake seeing me at the carnival. I start to cry but stops instead of crying I go downstairs and watch some tv. Conrad comes in and sits beside me .

My phone starts buzzing and I look at it, it's from Luke he texts sorry. I roll my eyes and turn off my phone.

**Note: **If you want me to continue eave a review.


	5. The breakup

"Who was the text from?" Conrad asks trying not to sound interested.

"Why do you care?" I say with pain in my voice.

"I don't, I was just curious" he says boredly.

Maybe I was right, maybe I am just an old toy for him to use when the new toy is broken. My eyes start to tear up and tears begin to roll down my face. I try wiping them away but they keep coming. "I'm going to bed" Conrad just nods and I run up stairs and lock my bedroom door.

**Conrads P.O.V.**

When Belly went upstairs I knew I had upset her, I told her I didn't care but I did care I cared so much about her and yet I just kept upsetting her. A few minutes after Belly went to bed Sasha came downstairs with two bags in her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, remember I told you I was leaving today." Sasha says.

"Oh yeah" I say

"Conrad... I'm breaking up with you." She says sounding confident.

Then she just walked out of the house and drove away. I get up and go to Bellys room.

"Hi"I say calmly.

I sit down beside her I gently touch her hair.

"Wheres Sasha?" she says harshly.

"We broke up." I say

"Well I don't care." she said souding annoyed

"Belly you know what you really have some attitude problems first you go and push Jeremiah away and now me..." before I can speak again she starts talking.

"I never pushed him away he cheated on me in Cabo and you and me we were never anything." she uses her serious voice but I could hear the pain in it.

"Belly we were something and you know you have got to be the most immature person I have ever talked to."

"Right back at you." she says confidently.


	6. The boardwalk

**Belly P.O.V.**

After Con left my room, I went downstairs and got a glass of kool aid. Con was watching some show about cars and called me over, I walked over and sat down and started to text Taylor.

Me: How's Spain I bet it is so warm.

Taylor: Can't text we are going to some water park. Ring me later.

Then I get text from Jeremiah and then Luke.

Jeremiah: I never knew you liked Luke.

Me: Kind of.

Jeremiah: Meet me at the boardwalk.

Me: Kk

Then I text Luke.

Luke: You never told me knew Jeremiah.

Me: I know Jeremiah very well.

Luke: You coming to the boardwalk.

Me: Yeah, what about you?

Luke: Yeah see you there.

I get up off the couch and go to the kitchen. "Bells you have been very popular with all these texts you are getting." Conrad says smiling. I laugh "Thats me Miss Popular all the way." I say while giggling. Then I go upstairs and change into a tanktop and a denim skirt. I go downstairs and walk out the front door. I get into the car and Con is in there reading my texts. "So you have been texting Luke oh and Jeremiah." He says in a serious voice. "Yeah why do you sound so serious?" I say while starting the engine. "So can I come to the boardwalk." he says smiling. "Sure." I say smiling back and I begin to drive. He looked at me and gave me one of his rare smile that made me go bright red.


	7. Truth or Dare

When we arrive at the Boardwalk Con just walks away and goes talking to some girls in bakini tops. I find Jere and Luke and we begin to talk. "Hey" I say while waving. "Hey" Jere says while laughing at something that Luke said. Then Jere said "Lets go back to the house." I go and find Conrad , he is talking to some girls "We are going back to the house, come on." "Can Lola and Amanda come." he says. I look them both up and down and then say "Sure."

When we get back to the house I grab a 6 cans of beer and give one to everyone in the house. We all sit in the sitting rom when all of a sudden Jeremiah says to Luke "truth or dare". "Truth" Luke says while taking a gulp ot of his beer."Do you want to go out with Belly?" Jeremiah says while staring at Conrad, Conrad just grins at Jeremiah as if to say good question. "No" he says looking guilty. I smile weakly at everyone in the room. Jere then talks up "Con truth or dare""Dare." Con says while staring at Luke. He looked like he wanted to beat Luke up but I knew he would never do that. "I dare you to kiss the most beautiful girl in this room." Jeremiah says while nudging me in the stomach. I look at the ground knowing that Conrad is going to kiss me but then he walks over to Amanda and says "easy." He kisses her slowly and smiles at her when he finishes. "Okkkk" Jere says awkwardly. "I think I'm going to go to the bed, Night guys." I say quietly. I knew I was staring at Conrad with pain in my face and I looked away and looked at the ground. "Bells it's only half ten why are you going to bed so early?". He asks while looking at Luke. "I need to get my rest?" I say. "Why?" he says boredly. "I'm going home tomorrow." I say while walking into the hall I go upstairs and lock my bedroom door.


	8. Jeremiah

I ring Taylor the minute I'm in my room but she doesn't answer. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door I get up and open the door. Jeremiah comes in and sits on the table. "I'm sorry." He says going red. I smile "It's ok." I say wiping a tear off my cheek. "Conrad wasn't thinking straight ." Jeremiah says while walking out the door. I smile Jere and me will alwas be best friends no matter what. I fall asleep soon after Jere leaves.

**Jeremiahs P.O.V.**

When I left Bellys room Con was sitting on the table in the kitchen. "Where is everybody?" I ask Con. "They left." Says Con. "What the hell is wrong with you dude, I thought you loved Belly but I was wrong you only want to hurt her." I say. "Jere get your facts right." Con says getting off the table. "My facts are right I would be married to Belly if it weren't for you." I say wanting to punch him. "Jere you used her and cheated on her." Con says going upstairs. "So Amanda was the most beautiful girl in the room tonight." I shout so he can hear me. "Shut up Jere." He shouts back.


	9. Do you love me?

I woke up at six the next morning so that I wouldn't run into Conrad. I got dressed into an old t-shirt and sport shorts. I started to cry when the thought of what Conrad did last night comes back to my mind once again I was crying over him. I went downstairs and went straight out the back door and into my car but I decided I wasn't going to leave I was going to enjoy my summer. When I went back inside I decided to go to get some breakfast , Conrad was sitting at the table and called me to sit with him. When I sat I made sure to keep my distance. "Belly I'm sorry I really didn't want to hurt you but I had to." He says it calmly. "Did you not see that I had just been hurt by Luke." I say trying not to cry. "Bells come on I was half drunk forgive me I feel so bad." He says while touching my hand. "You had one can of beer you weren't drunk." I say and then I get up. "Don't you walk away from me." he says staring right at me. "You have walked away from me so many times." I say walking upstairs. "Belly come here now!" He says following me up the stairs. He gabs my arm turns me around and kisses me. I'm the one who steps away. "Save it for Amanda." I say looking at him straight in the eyes. "Bells please I have been trying to do everything right." He says. "So dumping me at prom is right kissing an other girl and then expecting me to want you as a friend or as smething more is right well I am over you and you were right about what you said the night I met Cam I am your moms friends daughter nothing more than that." I say with tears filling up in my eyes. "Belly please the day we met I knew I found the home for my heart." he says. "Con you weren't even walking when we first met." I say harshly, he smirks and then says "Belly what do I have to do to prove to you that your the only one for me." "Ummm I don't know tell me you love me."`I say quietly. "I can't." he says. I step away from him and shake my head. "Bye ." I say walking into my room and locking the door. "Mr. Fisher, really." he calls. "Only your friends should call you Con or Conrad." I say back harshly. "Then what are we?" he says. "Nothing." I say back in a whisper. I hear him punch the wall and then get into his car and leave.


	10. Clay

**Conrads P.O.V.**

I got into my car and left the beach house. I love Belly so much but I just can't tell her and now she doesn't even want to be friends. I drive around Cousins looking for something to get my mind off Belly. I pull up outside a bar and go in. When Ienter the bar I see Jere, Clay and Luke having a round of shots. I go over and sit beside them. "Hey"Luke says drunk out of his mind. I ignore him and sit beside Jere. "You going to Clays party tonight." Jere asks me. "I have nothing better to do, will there be beer there?" I ask. "Con you know whereever Clay is there is beer." Jere says smiling. After the guys are finished their drinks we go back to the beach house.

When we get to the beach house Belly is swimming in the pool, the minute she sees us she gets out of the pool puts on a hoodie and walks into the kitchen. We get out of the car and walk inside. "Hey." Belly says looking at everyone but me. "Belly you look so hot." Clay says looking her up and down. "Ummm not really." she says looking at me and then she says "Amanda was definitely hotter than me last night isn't that right Conrad." Belly are you coming to my party tonight?" Clay asks her. "Well I don't know the last time I went to one of your parties you ignored me." Belly says. I smirk who knew Belly could be so quick with come backs. "Not this time my hands are going to be all over you." Clay says winking at her."Fine I will go." she says smiling. I wanted to punch Clay so much when he said that he can't just go around touching her.

**Bellys P.O.V.**

When we arrive at the party Clay calls me over to talk to him and his friends he also introduces me as his girlfriend which completely shocks me. I smile and then he kisses me slowly I kiss him back I ever knew Clay had this sort of side to him when we stopped kissing Conrad was staring right at me, I looked away from him straight away and stare at Clay. "Bells let's bring this upstairs." Clay says with his arm around my waste. "Sure." I say and I follow him upstairs I look behind me and see Conad following us. "Stop Bells." He says grabbing my elbow. I turn around and say"Why?" "Belly if you do this your going to regret it in the morning." he says with pain in his voice. Then Clay says "It's ok Con we have protection." Conrad was about to punch Clay in the face but Jeremiah came running up the stairs and stopped Con. "Belly Con in the car now." Jere says sounding angry. When we get in the car Conrad won't even talk to me but then I get the text.

_Conrad: Your so immature._

_Me: We are in the same car say it to my face._

"Belly you are one stupid girl." Conrad says. "Cool." I say boredly. "What happened to the old Belly the one who would rather be swimming than out partying." He says with shame in his voice. I just ignore him and Jere looks at him through the mirror as if to say shut up Con. When we get back to the house I go to bed.

**NOTE:**** if you want me to continue you need to write reviews.**


	11. Loving you is hard

When I wake up thhe next morning I remember everything that hapened last night, Conrad being protective of me, Jere being angry and telling us to get into the car and Clay telling everyone that I was his girlfriend. I walk downstairs and Conrad is sitting down eating breakfast. "Hey." I say when I see him, he just nods. "Are you gonna talk to me because I think you should after the way you accted last night." I say while getting a glass of orange juice. "After the way I acted? I was only trying to look out for you Belly." He says with pain in his voice. "I told you we were nothing that we were not even friends." I say coldly. "Oh but Belly thats where your wrong, I can't just not be friends with someone I love or at least someone I used to love." Conrad says while looking at the ground. I blink I can't believe what I just heard he told me he loves me or at least he used to love. "Did I ruin everything?" I ask him while looking out the window. "That's your own question to answer but come to me when you find the answer." he says smiling. He gets up and walks outs to the pool. I decide to go out to get some food for dinner tonight.

...

When I return from the supermarket it is about seven at night. I walk into the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter. I have an answer for Conrad if he still loves me I will go out with him because to be honest I never stopped loving him. I went to find Conrad, I walked into the living room and there he was making out with some chick. I try to get out of the room before they see me I run out of the room up the stairs I am half way up the stairs when Conrad grabs my arm "Belly it wasn't what it looked like..." He says looing me straight in the eye. "I was coming to give you my answer it was yes I still love you..." before I could finish speaking Conrad said "Do you still?" I didn't reply I ran into my room and locked the door.

**Hey Guys tell me what to do in the next chapter I'm running out of ideas. Tell me if you like the story. Leave you review :D.**


	12. Make you mine!

**I'm sorry for not updating in a long time but my school work has gotten alot harder please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you!**

I wake up the next morning at half past ten, I go into the living room and begin to watch tv. About an hour later Conrad comes in and sits very close to me. "Personal space." I say while engrossed in the tv. Conrad just laughs an annoyed kind of laugh. "Oh yeah I'm throwing a party here tonight you should invite your girlfriend." I say while looking everywhere but into his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend." he says looking me straight in the eyes. "Oh I get it Conrad, your just going around telling random girls you love them for example Sasha, the girl from last night oh and how could I forget ME, all you ever want is to get into our pants and use us so you can move onto the next toy in your to-do list." I say with a nervous shake in my voice. "Belly when are you going to understand I love you so much and I only want be with you." He says with pain in his face but Conrad is good at acting. "Well invite who you want to the party and I will invite who I want and we will avoid eachother." I say while walking out of the room I head towards the front door and go to my car and drive to the super market.

**Conrads P.O.V.**

I am so stupid no stupid isn't enough I was idiotic and stupid. Jeremiah comes into the sitting room and shakes his head. "What is your problem?" I say . "I just saw Belly crying in her car outside the super market." He says glaring at me. "We had a fight." I say quietly. "About?" Jere asks. "She caught me making out with some girl lasr night and she was pissed." I say looking at Jere. "Why were you making out with the girl?" he asks sounding annoyed. "I was trying to make Belly jealous, but it didn't work." I say with tears in my eyes. "You do love her, don't you?" Jere asks me. "I love her so much and I get so jealous when she is with other guys, even when she's with you I get a small bit jealous." I say truthfully. "Dude if you ever get Belly, don't let her go." He says while getting up and walking upstairs. I know what I'm going to do I'm going to not stare, talk, flirt or even wink at any other girl, I am going to just stay with Belly the entire night.

**Jeremiahs P.O.V.**

He really loves her. I ring Belly and begin to talk. "Hey." she says. "Belly Con was only trying to make you jealous he really cares for you and he loves you just give him a chance." I say with hope in my voice. "He has one chance." she then hangs up the phone and I smile knowing I have done a good job.

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review they really make me happy and make me want to continue! **

**Love you!**


	13. Tell Lucy I said hi

**Belly P.O.V.**

So I guess I am giving Conrad an other chance. It's an hour before the party begins and I am deciding what to wear i'm choosing between a white sundress and sun hat or a bakini top and shorts. At last I choose the bakini top and shorts, I get dressed put on a pair of converse and the pearl necklace Susannah gave me for my 16th birthday. I then put on some mascara and lip gloss and a bit of concealer to cover up a pimple, I then tie my hair into a messy bun and put on an old hollister jacket. When I'm finished getting ready I go downstairs and see Jere and Con sitting on the sofa talking. "Hey guys" I say. Con talks up straight away "Hey Bells" he says and looks me up and down I start to go red and decide to change the subject. "Ummm what time do the guests arrive." I ask Jere, just as he is about to reply the door opens and about 60 people come rushing in.

At about half ten the party is in full swing, people are drinking making out you name it they are doing it. I'm flirting with this really hot guy called Adam and Con is flirting with this chick called Lucy and Jere is just talking to some of his friends. I notice Con is staring at me so I try to make him jealous and start whispering in Adams ear. Con notices and starts kissing Lucys jaw-line. Just as Adam is about to kiss me Con comes over picks me up throws me over his sholder and carries me to the beach. " Let go Con." I say while kicking his back. "Sure." he says and then drops me on the sand. I sit up and he sits beside me. He finally says something "You said you were going to give me a chance." "Well you were busy with Lucy and I was busy with Adam so... yeah." I reply and then Con starts whispering in my ear "I wanted to be busy with you." He starts to makeout with me and I let him its so passionate and its like hes been wanting to do this forever, I wrap my legs round his waist and he starts to suck me neck. After about an hour of this we stop and we just talk. At about 5 am Con and me go back into the beach house and enarly everyone has left the party.

The next morning I wake up at half eleven I get up and go to the kitchen, Cons phone beeps to say he has a text so I read the whole conversation out of curiousity.

Lucy: Hey, last night was fun.;)

Con:I know, again tonight? ;)

Lucy: Definetly, but why did it have to be at six in the morning, why couldnt we have done it when I arrived at the party? ;)

Con: I had to get warmed up for you by using Belly.

Lucy: Oh... and who is this Belly.

Con: Just some girl, she is nothing to me.

Lucy: Good. ;)

Con: See you later ;)

Lucy: What time?

Con: 6 pm your place.

Lucy:See you then. ;)

I place the phone back on the table and go into my bedroom and think about what I have jsut read on Cons phone. I guess I mean nothing to him. He was only using me to get warmed up for Lucy. I leave my bedroom and go into the sitting room where Jere and Con are discussing food. "Belly Oreo or salads." Jere asks. "Oreos." I say "See Con oreos ae better." Jere says. Con just laughs. I sit down on the armchair and stare at Con. "Wanna go to the cinema with m tonight Con." I ask. "I can't Bells I'm going out with some friends." "Tell Lucy I said hi." I say and then give my full attention to the tv.


	14. Laurel And Steven

**Conrads P.O.V.**

Jere and I were discussing food when Belly walks in and tells me tell Lucy hi from her and then she just sits and watches the tv. I'm confused at first but then I realise that she read the messages on my phone.

"Bells" I say but she cuts mee off straight away.

"Don't Bells me and I don't want to hear an excuse because everything you have ever said to me has been a lie." She gets up and walk to her room I follow her and when I get there I sit on the bed. "It wasn't what it looked like" I say. "Con I want to believe you but I can't you know when I was younger I used to believe everything you said, everything but Con I grew up and you need to too." She says and then walks to the door. "Belly wait.." I say. I run to her and grab her arm. She turns to look me "Con I'm not gonna let you close enough to hurt me and I can't give you the heart you think you gave me." She says and I know she means it. "Belly please listen." I say "Con I love you." she says and then I smile but then she says "I just don't like you anymore." And with that she runs out crying and I jsut stand there and feel like someone has just ripped my heart out.

**Bellys P.O.V.**

When I leave my room I am crying I go to the living room and decide to ask Jere if he wants to go on a walk but when I get there he has company.

My Mom.

Steven.

I realise I am crying but its too late my mom and Steven already have seen me there no point in hiding my tears. "Belly what's wrong ?" My mom asks. I tell them what happened. When I'm finished talking Steven says "I'm gonna kill him." He gets up but Jere keeps him from getting to Con. "Steve its ok." I say. "Belly no its not ok for him to jsut keep playing with your heart." He's shouting I have never seen this side to Steven before. Just as things begin to calm down Con comes down stairs "Laurel Steven." He says and then walks out the front door. I look at the time it's five to six he's probably leaving to go to Lucy. "Lets go to the beach." I say to end the awkwaard silence.


	15. Time to say goodbye!

**Bellys P.O.V.**

**When **Con gets back from Lucys my mom is making dinner with Steven and me and Jere are playing video games.

"Hey guys." Con says walking over to the kitchen table.

"Hi..."Jere replies awkwardly.

It stays awkward for a few minutes after this until my mom calls us to say that dinner is ready. We are all sitting down eating dinner until theres a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and when I see who it is I call Con because its Lucy. Con invites Lucy to come in and they go up to Cons room. While they are in the room I decide to stand at the door and listen to them talking, when Lucy starts moaning I take it that they are finished talking so I go back down stairs where I find my mom,Jere and Steven talking in low voices. When they see me Steven is the first to talk. "Belly you know we love you..." I nod "So you understand that when I say this I am trying to protect you." I nod again "I dont think you should be at the summer house while Con is here." He says. "I agree." I say "So i think i should go home tomorrow." I say while looking at Steven then at Jere and then at my mom. They all smile at me and I turn on the tv.

**Jeres P.O.V.**

At about half past tweleve except me and Con who is still up in his room. About 5 minutes later Con comes downstairs with Lucy says goobye to her and sits on the kitchen counter I walk into the kitchen and look him. " What?" He asks me sounding tired. "Dude you really have gone too far this time, Belly is leaving tomorrow with Laurel and Steven and not only that Belly is only aloud here when you're not here." I say keeping my voice calm but disappointed at teh same time. "Who the fuck made up this little 'rule'? Con asks running his hands through his hair aggresivly. "Steven and Laurel" I say looking at Con. Con then gets off the counter and punches the wall. "I can't believe they are doing this to me to... Belly." He says angerly. "Con Belly agreed with them.." I say looking at the ground. "Oh and Steven said to me if you go anywhere near Belly tonight or tomorrow morning he is going to beat the crap out of you"I say. "And what did Laurel say about this?" He asks me. "She said Belly needs a break from all the crap you put her through." I say. "Laurel said that?" he asks, I can tell he is surprised becaus Laurela always had his back no matter what happened. "Yeah." Is all I say in reply. "I really have messed up this time." He says." No kidding." I reply and with that he walks up to his room and bangs door.

**Sorry for not updating in ages and ages I'm soo so sorry.**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any ideas for the net chapter just leave a review.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
